Magallonox Strikes
Reimagined from Spirit of the Tiger Plot Magallonox, a former teacher of Pai Zhao returns for revenge and the Rangers must stop him. Soon they encounter another problem with a former enemy of Jungle Fury's, Dai Shi, who is released by the Space Pirates. With two enemies on the loose, the Megaforce team must seek the help of the Jungle Fury Rangers to stop both of them. Summary Part 1 Mothina is on Earth meeting with her old friend, Pixus(original villain, more sadistic version of Rico the Robot) to discuss their plans. She needs to regain Venorak's favor and soon before the Space Pirates become serious threats. Pixus suggests using an old spell to resurrect an old teacher that turned foe. Little do they know that Kayleaf and Metal Alice spying on them for Insanita. In the Crimson Skull, Silas overhears this and has someone in mind to bring back. He sends Invidious to find a gem that is holding an old enemy of theirs. Vito and the Stooges are sent to Earth to find a representative of the Jungle Fury powers. On Earth, the Rangers(minus Kai) are with their class at the Panorama City Zoo where they see a man taming the tigers. Their English Teacher, Ms. Applecheeks, asks them to take notes in the Do's and Don'ts of the Zoo. Orion spies on Sally at the zoo with Kai not to far from them and doesn't say anything for the moment. Away from them, Vito, Snakius and Bluderous spy in the trees on a man unaware they're in a monkey closure. Sally happens to see them in the trees and she informs Kai about it. He mutters that Silas still hasn't learned his lesson in sending morons to do his job. Kai tells her to get them out of here and use the monkeys on them. Sally walks over to one of the monkeys and she is able to speak to them to foil the Stooges. In the Monkey Closure, Vito tells them to go after the man and capture him as he is leaving the tiger enclosure. Unfortunately the monkeys screech and throw food at the trio, forcing them to leave the enclosure. While leaving, Kai senses something wrong and asks Sally to return to the Command Center at once. She asks him where he's going, but Kai mentions it's personal. In the Crimson Skull, Levira confronts the food covered trio for screwing up again. Vito claims it wasn't their fault as monkeys don't like them. He mentions that they had found the Red Jungle Fury Ranger at the Zoo leaving the tiger enclosure to go somewhere and were going to trail him until the some monkeys attack them. In the Caves, Invidious arrives and finds the gem holding an old enemy of the Jungle Fury Team. Before he can claim it, Invidious is confronted by Jarrod and Camille. They warn him not to take the gem of Dai Shi and resurrect him, having seen the consequences of his return. Invidious does battle with the two and defeats them. He claims the gem containing Dai Shi and is confronted by Kai as the Super Megaforce Gold to battle him. Invidious doesn't have time and leaves with the gem. Kai de-transforms to help Jarrod and Camille up. There is a brief legend shift revealing Jarrod(the Black Lion Ranger) and Camille(the Green Chameleon Ranger and the first female Green Ranger in the PR-verse). Getting them out of the cave, Kai takes them to a safer location to talk to them. Mothina and Pixus recite an old spell to resurrect Magallonox(based on Pachachamok XIII from Gokaiger). According to legend, he was a former Pai Zhao teacher known as Master Chamok. He was not only stripped of his humanity and rank, but also sealed away. Magallonox awakens as Venorak arrives with the X-Borgs to confront her for escaping. Before he can order for her arrest, Pixus explains that Mothina was trying to regain his favor after learning about Insanita's sabotage and intended destruction for Redkor. He mentions the scientist is a bounty hunter and that she works for the Space Pirates. Insanita plans on helping the Space Pirates by using Metal Alice against the Armada. Venorak is finally convinced to let Pixus and Mothina do their jobs. Magallonox is sent to attack Panorama City. In the Crimson Skull, Invidious shows Silas the gem containing Dai Shi. Setting it down, he faces him. SILAS: At least you didn't screw up like those idiots did. Not to be outdone by Mothina who had resurrected Magallonox, Silas uses his staff to release Dai Shi to seek his revenge on the Jungle Fury Team. Dai Shi takes on a new form mixed hybrid of dragons and tigers. He informs the Space Pirates that while he will assist them, the Jungle Fury team is his to defeat. On Earth, the fear that Jarrod and Camille had about Dai Shi being resurrected has come true. Kai realizes the situation could be much worse with him under the Space Pirates alliance and informs Gosei about this. He is then informed about a monster attack in Panorama City. In the Command Center, Jordan notices Gosei is pensive. JORDAN: Troy, we have a situation here. We need you and the other Rangers to deal with Magallonox right away. Kai shows up with Jarrod and Camille. KAI: We got a bigger problem involving the Space Pirates in resurrecting Dai Shi, an enemy from the Jungle Fury Rangers' past. JORDAN: I wonders if Magallonox is under the alliance with the Space Pirates as well. JARROD: I doubt it, but I recognize him for a strange reason. CAMILLE: We wish to assist you. However, it would require that we and our teammates get out respective powers back. Troy and the others show up to face Magallonox and the X-Borgs in their Super Megaforce Forms. They are able to defeat the X-Borgs in the all blue modes, but find a serious problem with him. Magallonox proves to be much stronger than it was anticipated and defeats them by taking their weapons. Before he could finish the Megaforce Rangers off, Dai Shi shows up and makes Magallonox confront him. The Megaforce Rangers reclaim their weapons and retreat for now. Dai Shi and Magallonox recognizing each other. DAI SHI: Chamok, you fool. MAGALLONOX: Dai Shi! Still sore about what I did to you? DAI SHI: Don't start with me, Chamok. They soon power up to fight each other. Part 1 ends as Magallonox and Dai Shi begins their fight. Part 2 The battle between Magallonox and Dai Shi commences. DAI SHI: This is your fault for betraying our earlier alliance years ago. You left me sealed away so you can try to take control of the Pai Zhao Academy for yourself. Magallonox You were always such know-it-all and you always ruined everything when I was close to winning. Unlike before, I had time to strengthen and plan. On the other hand, you didn't think your plan through and was always an overconfident and arrogant fool to underestimate his as well as the Rangers' powers. In the Command Center, Troy sees Jarrod and Camille being given back their powers, rather than last time with Hunter and Blake who took their powers back by force. When he tries to question why, Kai informs them that Jarrod and Camille are here to assist them because they are part of the Jungle Fury Rangers. In gaining back their powers, Jarrod and Camille gains morphers in honor of their respective spirit animals(Jarrod, lion and Camille, the chameleon) Not too far away, four adults(three men and a female) watches this from a far and are horrified to see Dai Shi appear fighting with another monster. The man in blue is Theo Martin(Jungle Fury Blue Ranger), the female in yellow is Lily Chilman(Jungle Fury Yellow), the man in violet is Robert "RJ" James(Violet Wolf Ranger) and the man in white Dominic Hargan(White Rhino Ranger). The four are soon teleported to the Megaforce Command Center. In the Crimson Skull, Insanita takes notice of Dai Shi and Magallonox fighting and asks Silas if he planned this. He didn't and remarks that the two know each other for a personal reason. Vito mentions the Armada responded by freeing Magallonox. Invidious is sent to capture a representative of the Jungle Fury Rangers. Back in the Armada Mothership, Venorak watches the fight unfold between Dai Shi and Magallonox. Mothina notes that the Space Pirates had to stoop this low to resurrect him in retaliation to them resurrecting Magallonox. Venorak orders her and Pixus to withdraw Magallonox at once. Outside the tiger enclosure, a man is walking away to his school when he is confronted by Invidious. Just before he could capture him, the man is teleported safely away. Invidious is then berated by Silas for his action and is told to remain on Earth for the Red Jungle Fury Ranger to return. Magallonox is withdrawn from the fight by force from the Armada and he is furious. He had hoped to best Dai Shi again and take on the rangers himself. Venorak silences Magallonox, revealing that he has bigger plans for both him and Dai Shi. In the Command Center, the man is recognized as Casey, the red Jungle Fury Ranger. It's there, Jarrod and Camille tells them of their past with both Master Chamok and Dai Shi. JARROD: When the Academies were still one, Magallonox was once known as the Pai Zhao master teacher, Chamok, the overall animal technique teacher. His animal spirits being the hawk and chimpanzee. He had defeated Dai Shi in the past and was sealed away. Chamok was the leader of the Pai Zhao Academy, followed by Mao(red), Phant(silver), Swoop(blue), Finn(orange), Rilla(grey), Guin(yellow), Lope(brown), Wolzar(violet), Rhinoco(white), Mei Ling(green), Leo(black), Fen Lu(later Carnisoar, crimson), Kamo Gren(later Grizaka, navy), An Mei(later Jellica, pink), Jin Li(later Bai Lai, chartreuse), Tony Wu(later Carden, aqua), and Ying(original master based on the dove, gold). Secretly, he was working with Dai Shi to overthrow them and instill himself as leader of Earth. Over time, Chamok began to grow power hungry and betrayed Dai Shi for his own purposes. He lead a revolt and turned 5 of the masters against them that lead to their current forms. Masters Mei Ling, Ying and Leo lost their lives fighting against Chamok and he took control of the Chameleon, Dove and Lion teachings. The other masters were able to defeat him, reclaim the Dove spirit and seal Chamok away in a secret location. As for 5 masters who fought alongside him, they were sealed away in an underground cave never to awaken again. DOMINIC The 5 did awaken years later. JARROD: That's right, in their current forms as Dai Shi promised them power and a chance to serve him. LILY: Jarrod, wait. No one knew about Chamok, not even ourselves. Mao and the others masters never mentioned him before in their manuscripts. CAMILLE: Chamok's actions in the revolt against the Pai Zhao Academy was forbidden to mention to the younger students. THEO: What happened to the lion and chameleon spirit animals? JARROD: For a long time, Masters Guin and Lope looked for the animal spirits of the Lion and Chameleon, hoping to appease the restless spirits of Leo and Mei Ling. They were horrified by what Dai Shi did in corrupting them upon being released that lead to the birth of the Rinshin Academy. When I revolted against the Pai Zhao Academy upon being passed over for Casey, a new trainee, Dai Shi took advantage of me. RJ: When did you come to the dark side. CAMILLE: Two days after Jarrod did. I fell to the dark side at the time when I was at another school and was swayed by Dai Shi into joining. THEO How could you have known about Chamok and Dai Shi's connection. JARROD: When I was fused with Dai Shi at the time, I learned about a bitter grudge he held against Chamok for the betrayal of their earlier alliance. In the Crimson Skull, Dai Shi continues to gain power in his armored form. While the Space Pirates revels it in stride, Insanita is very uncomfortable around him from personal experience with her old friend, Hexilar. She heads back to her own ship, which Levira follows her there. While conversing with each other, Insanita reveals seeing Dai Shi powering up like this, reminded her too much of what happened to Hexilar when he got greedy for power. Levira questioned why he didn't make a voodoo doll of her since she was a part of the Space Pirates. Insanita mentions he was too scared of making one in her likeness, knowing that Mexanoxan humanoids are immune to his magic and due to a previous respect he had for Insanita. She briefly takes off her alien form to reveal her humanoid form to Levira. Insanita mentions she is a bounty hunter and scientist. Levira then asked if she knew Orion at all. Insanita admits she does when he was a bounty hunter known as The Silver Garuda while she was stationed in the M-55 Galaxy. She holds a personal grudge against Orion for destroying her brother, Khamlius(based on Elder from Gokaiger), and their other friend, before she had a chance to save them from Hexilar. Outside, Noah ponders what they could to with two enemies from the Jungle Fury team, especially Magallonox since he knows how to deflect their weapons well. Troy tells them they need to hold on to the weapons, but Emma disagrees. She tells them they need to train with the Jungle Fury team in order to counter Magallonox and on top of it, Dai Shi. Jake agrees, remembering what Jarrod and Camille said about Magallonox being an all animal spirts master and how quick he was against them. Eventually, Troy agrees to train under Casey to help defeat the two enemies. Against Venorak's wishes to let Dai Shi come to them, Magallonox returns to Earth and hides in the Harwood Forests to wait for his return to resume their fight. Dai Shi arrives and their fight resumes. He's not alone as Silas appears to fight as well. When Magallonox tries to take his staff, Silas proves to be a step ahead of him using a technique he learned from Dai Shi and uses his staff's powers to put him under the Space Pirates control. In the Armada Mothership, Mothina and Pixus are upset by this and Venorak responds by bringing in an action commander, Grigatox(based on Kiaido from Gokaiger) to deal with this and return Magallonox to their side. At the Pai Zhao Academy, the Megaforce Rangers begins their training under Casey. While training, Orion pulls Noah to one side and reveals his past encounter with Insanita. A flashback revealed more about their once fruitful friendship. ORION:(about Insanita) Insanita and I were once close friends during my early days pursuing the Armada. It was she who taught me how to survive as a bounty hunter. When Insanita became concerned about her brother, Khamlius, and their mutual friend being corrupted by Hexilar, I had promised her I would do all I can to save them. However after discovering how far gone they really were and was planning to destroy an innocent pregnant woman, I was left with no choice but to destroy them both. I tried to apologize to Insanita for my actions in the hopes she would understand it. However, she was driven mad with rage and swore revenge on me. NOAH: Why didn't you tell anyone about this? You knew about Insanita. Orion doesn't like to say, but it's hinted he's still worried about his former friend. Under Silas' command, Magallonox is sent to deal with Grigatox and send a message for the Armada in their actions in trying to force the Space Pirates away from Earth. Soon after defeating Grigatox, he breaks free and challenges Dai Shi once more. Amused, Dai Shi arrives and resumes their fight. At the Pai Zhao Academy, Casey in impressed with the improvements the Megaforce team has made. He announces the animal as stands: Troy(Dragon), Noah(Shark), Gia(Tiger), Jake(Snake), Emma(Phoenix), Orion(Garuda) and Kai(Eagle). The call is made by Gosei and the Rangers arrive to deal with both Dai Shi and Magallonox. Trouble arrives when Insanita, Invidious, Silas and Levira show up to deal with them, as well Mothina and Pixus. The Megaforce Rangers transform in their Super forms and the Jungle Fury team does the same. Troy teams with Casey to deal with Magallonox, while Noah and Jake team with Theo and RJ to deal with Dai Shi. Gia and Lily take on Pixus and Mothina. Orion and Dominic fight Invidious. Emma and Camille(Green Chameleon Ranger) take on Levira and Insanita. Kai and Jarrod takes on Silas. Magallonox tries to take Troy's weapons, but he stays ahead using the animal spirt of the dragon to slow him down. He changes form to Samurai Red, then MMPR Red, Mystic Red. Casey helps take out Magallonox's special abilities to render him weak. Both Pixus and Mothina fight with Gia and Lily and almost defeats them. However, Gia switches tactic using the tiger spirit to change forms from the Yellow MMPR to Mystic Yellow, Yellow Dino Ranger and Wild Force Yellow. Lily sneaks up from behind to defeat Mothina and Pixus. Camille and Emma continues their fight with Levira and Insanita. Using the Phoenix spirit, Emma uses the pink and white powers to help Camille out. She takes on her Megaforce form and goes to the air. Camille grabs on and using the combination spirit of both animals, they defeat Insanita and Levira. Noah, Jake, Theo and RJ, seems to have trouble with Dai Shi. However, Noah and Jake think quickly using their animal spirits(shark for Noah and Snake for Jake). Noah switches to the Blue forms. Jake switches to the black and green forms. They help slow Dai Shi down with Theo and RJ. Orion and Dominic have trouble with Invidious who is two steps ahead of him. Tapping into the Garuda spirit, Orion switches in the 6th Ranger forms to help Dominic defeat Invidious. Kai and Jarrod take their fight to Silas. Tapping into the Eagle spirit, he uses the extra keys to help Jarrod defeat Silas. The Space Pirates along with Mothina and Pixus retreat leaving Dai Shi and Magallonox to face them. Combining their weapons, the Jungle Fury use the Jungle Blaster at the same time along with the Megaforce team with their Super Megaforce cannon to destroy them. However, Dai Shi survives and absorbs the destroyed Magallonox into himself and grows. The Rangers call for the zords, but nothing happens and Dai Shi taunts them. In the Command Center, Gosei is concerned and plans to call both of the Rangers back. However, Jordan stops him and notices a beam coming from the sky and hitting the Rangers that allows them to grow to giant-size to fight Dai Shi. So he investigates where the beam comes from, but Yelzor tells him that he knows and it's from his former employers. He admitted that he did a lot of bad things including being involved in Andresia's destruction and couldn't bring himself to let the Armada do to Earth like they have done to worlds before them. Jordan tells Yelzor that he's made up for them like Rico because Emma has seen the good in them. In the Armada Mothership, Veglass has repaired the Maximizer. Venorak mentions that Silas likes to play unfair and orders his nephew to uses it to grow the Rangers to giant-size to ensure a fair fight. Veglass fires the beam and grows both Rangers to giant-size. Mothina questions it, but Pixus suspected that Dai Shi had blocked the zords. Veglass tells Pixus that he is right and Venorak explains the Maximizer had to be repaired to due to a virus that was in there. Mothina recognizes it as one of Levira's viruses because while potent, it was nowhere near as powerful as Insanita's own that lead to Metal Alice in her drone state. She gets an idea in how to save Alice from the hands of Insanita. Continuing their fight with Dai Shi, the Rangers changes tactics with him. They finally beat and destroy him once and for all. Troy and Casey high five each other. In the Crimson Skull, Silas and Insanita get into a serious fight with each other regarding Dai Shi's destruction. She then leaves him, knowing things are getting out of hand and decides to deal with the Rangers herself. Silas orders Invidious to trail Insanita just in case of trouble. The Megaforce team thanks the Jungle Fury team for their help in defeating both Chamok and Dai Shi. The Jungle Fury Rangers leave their powers in the hands of the Megaforce Rangers. In Insanita's ship, Insanita orders Kayleaf to begin Phase 1 of their own plans now that she is no longer involved with the Pirates. Super Megaforce Forms *Troy: MMPR Blue(part 1), MMPR Red, Lost Galaxy Red, RPM Red, Samurai Red, Mystic Red. *Noah: Zeo Blue(part 1), Blue Aquitian Ranger, OO Blue, Blue Wind Ranger, Time Force Blue, Wild Force Blue *Gia: Blue Wind Ranger(part 1), MMPR Yellow, Yellow Aquitian Ranger(skirted version), Yellow Dino Ranger, RPM Yellow, Mystic Yellow(skirted version) *Jake: Turbo Blue(part 1), MMPR Black, Zeo Green, In Space Black, Samurai Green, RPM Black *Emma: Mystic Blue(part 1), MMPR Pink, White Aquitian Ranger, Wild Force White Tiger, Lost Galaxy Pink, Megaforce Pink *Orion: Lost Galaxy Blue(part 1), MMPR White, Green Samurai Ranger, RPM Wings, Titanium Ranger, White Dino Ranger *Kai: Mystic Wolf Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Blue Senturion(though part of the 6th Ranger line), Magna Defender(Also part of the 6th Ranger line). Giant Rangers *Troy: 2 *Noah: 1 *Gia: 2 *Jake: 2 *Emma: 3 *Orion: 1 *Kai: 4 Trivia *This marks the first time all the Megaforce rangers have been giant size **However out of the Megaforce Rangers, only Kai and Emma been giant sized more times than the others. *Jungle Fury stands as the only Past Ranger team has grown to giant size to assist the Megaforce rangers in destroying Dai Shi for good.